An embodiment of the present invention relates generally to an adjustable tension rod, and more particularly, to an adjustable tension-mounted curved shower curtain rod assembly.
Adjustable length tension rods for use as curtain or shower curtain rods are generally known. These tension rods typically include a single straight rod having a first straight shaft that telescopingly receives a second straight shaft, wherein the first and second shafts house a long threaded stud. Curved shower curtain rods, however, typically require the use of screws, bolts, and the like in order to permanently fix the curved rod to support surfaces through. This results in curved shower curtain rods being more complex to install and the risk of permanently damaging the support surfaces upon removal of the curved rod.
It is therefore desirable to provide an adjustable curved shower curtain rod that is mounted between opposing support surfaces by a tension rod mechanism, thereby providing for simpler installation of the rod and reducing, if not eliminating, the risk of damage to the support surfaces upon removal of the curved rod.